


Hot Chocolate

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, One Shot, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Simon gives you something to help you warm up on a cold night shift.





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I wrote for the prompt "Hot Chocolate." I hope you enjoy <3

A violent shudder passed through your body from the cold. You shifted the weight between your feet in quick succession, hoping that the movement would help warm you up. If anyone was watching you right now, they’d probably think you were dancing. At this point, you were so cold that you didn’t care if you were seen.

Late night fence duty was always rough, but even more so now that the cold weather was setting in. The only sounds during the night you could hear was the sound of the walkers and the chattering of your own teeth. Luckily you had gotten warm socks, boots, and a heavier jacket from commissary to try to solve this issue, but it was still downright freezing at night. What you wouldn’t give to have a pair of hand warmers to keep your fingers from trembling.

“Looking a bit frosty over there,” a voice called out behind you. You jerked your head around at the source, ready to give them hell for teasing you. After seeing it was only Simon walking up to you, you relaxed a bit.

There was something about Simon that could never make you upset at his teasing. Maybe it was because you know he never meant it in a mean spirited way like the other Saviors sometimes did. He seemed to have a sixth sense for knowing when people needed to be cheered up, and you were thankful for it. Of course there was a part of you that found him handsome, but his cheery disposition always won you over every time.

“So you decided to come out and freeze with me too? You’re really taking a bullet for me,” you said with a smile.

“What can I say, I’m a glutton for punishment,” Simon said with a grin. “Besides, I come bearing gifts.” You hadn’t noticed what he was holding when he walked up to you, but when he lifted up two travel mugs you couldn’t help but let a wide grin spread over your face.

“Ohhhh coffee, for me?” you asked as you reached out for one of the mugs.

“Not coffee, hot chocolate. Hot chocolate is just better tasting this time of year. ‘Tis the season and all,” Simon said as he clinked his mug against yours.

You smiled and took a sip, relishing in the rich chocolate flavor on your tongue. Your hands were finally starting to warm up a little from holding the mug. The warmth began to flow over you now, in a way that only a hot beverage on a cold day could. It reminded you of the holidays before all of this, when you would curl up under the blankets on the sofa with a warm mug of whatever you wanted that day and glancing out at the falling snow between turning pages of the book you were reading that afternoon. You really missed it all.

Your gaze turned back to Simon as he let out a satisfied and dramatic “ahhhh” after taking a sip. There was a part of you that wished you could stand just a little bit closer to him. Something about the moment just set your heart aflutter. You were always interested in him, and this moment seemed almost too romantic to pass up. But what would you even say? What if he was just being friendly and didn’t want to pursue anything?

“The only thing that would make this better is if we could use milk instead of water,” Simon mused as he took another sip.

Torn away from your thoughts, you tilted your head down and took another sip. “Oh definitely, it’s a lot creamier that way. I miss a lot of food,” you lamented.

“What kind?”

“Pretty sure the universal answer is pizza,” you said, Simon softly chuckling beside you. “Tacos too. And I doubt we can find any oranges or pineapples around here.”

It took you a moment to notice as you were rambling on that you and Simon had somehow moved closer together as the conversation went on. Your shoulder brushed against his arm slightly, and you felt self conscious of his presence all over again. He was probably being friendly to you and he didn’t have any deeper feelings. Even as you told yourself this, you couldn’t move away from him. Even in the cold you could feel the warmth radiating from his body and personality.

You couldn’t help the shiver that went through you again, as you were just standing still and talking instead of moving around. Without meaning to, you bumped Simon’s arm with yours as you shuddered.

Before you could apologize to him, Simon suddenly cupped your cheek with his free hand, his palm practically covering your face. Your breath froze in your throat, unsure of how to respond. If anything, your cheeks began to heat up at the contact.

“Shit honey, you’re practically freezing,” Simon said. His thumb brushed along your skin gently before his expression changed to an apologetic one. He took his hand away and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry, that’s probably too much, isn’t it? You probably think it’s kind of weird and out of nowhere,” he added with a laugh.

You smiled shyly and chuckled. “Simon, I don’t find it weird at all. I, uh, actually liked it,” you said. Something about his confident action in the moment made you want to try to go for it. Let him know you were open to whatever he felt for you.

He hesitated briefly, staring into your face as if trying to read you. It was this moment that you really got a chance to stare into his eyes, his warm brown eyes, as dark as the hot chocolate the two of you were drinking. There was a part of you that found it funny that the heat of the cup in your hand couldn’t match the feeling that Simon’s gaze made you experience right now.

The hand that Simon held his hot chocolate in wrapped around you slowly, as if giving you the chance to change your mind. You smiled and leaned into his chest to urge him further. It was almost cute seeing Simon acting a little shy himself. Taking your cue, his free hand cupped your chin again, spreading warm tingling sensations across your cheek.

Simon dipped down, grazing his lips against yours softly before pressing on. You found your free hand reaching up to the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. His lips still tasted of hot chocolate, and you wanted to savor it all. His kisses were firm, confident, and yet sweet and tender all at once. Not only that, but his mustache was rather soft, tickling you gently as if trying to get your attention too.

The two of you parted for a brief moment to catch your breath, which had turned into visible puffs in the air. Unsure of where to go from here, the two of you simply watched each other’s expressions, trying to gage your next moves.

Simon suddenly grinned, making you smile in response. “Wow!” he said, making you burst into giggles. He pretended to pout for a moment before saying, “I’m serious! You’re incredible.”

“You’re such a goof,” you said, blushing a little. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Really now?” Simon said, his eyebrow quirking up. “If that’s the case, then maybe after your shift we could warm up with some more hot chocolate. If that’s alright with you.” 

“I couldn’t think of a better person to warm up with than you, Simon,” you said before standing on your tiptoes just to capture his lips again.

One more kiss could never hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with me, follow me on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
